


The Name on the Can

by Deannie



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names are important. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name on the Can

"Cerulean." 

"Hank..." 

"Sky, perhaps? Or periwinkle." 

"Hank, I'm warning you..." 

"Perhaps midnight... How about dusty. Dusty would be nice." 

"Hank, if you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to hurt you." 

"But the name is important. It must be exact. Let's see... Royal, sea-blue, 'the skyish head of blue Olympus'..." 

"That's it! I've had it!" 

"You can't leave. Charles is expecting this to be done in short order, you know?' 

"...all right. Fine. But one more word out of you, and..." 

"And?" 

"And the room is going to be Beast blue. You get my meaning?" 

"... Ah yes. Quite." 

******  
The End


End file.
